


Ailicec Never Revealed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Ailicec tries to find something to do while the man she loves checks for King Kooh's enemies.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Concern filled Repsaj’s eye after he saw Ailicec’s frown. He stood by their bed. A smile appeared on his face before he embraced her. ‘’I always return from protecting King Kooh from enemies. You shouldn’t worry about me, Ailicec.’’ He released her.

 

‘’You should remain with me for one day. You’re always with your brother. I still worry about you, Repsaj. I just never say anything to King Kooh due to his hook.’’ Ailicec whimpered as tears filled her eyes. A tear ran down her face.

 

Repsaj kissed Ailicec. ‘’I’ll eventually return to my family tonight.’’ He looked thoughtful. ‘’Perhaps you can wander around the pyramid while I’m gone. You will be able to focus on something else instead of worrying about me. Just think. There will be a new addition to our family after a few more months.’’

 

Ailicec began to smile. ‘’I should be safe in the pyramid.’’ She frowned again. ‘’As long as I avoid King Kooh’s spiders and snakes.’’ Ailicec departed with Repsaj. She viewed King Kooh standing by a door. 

 

‘’Be careful,’’ Ailicec said. She kissed Repsaj on the lips. Ailicec abandoned Repsaj and King Kooh.

 

‘’You can be with your wife if my enemies don’t appear,’’ King Kooh said to Repsaj. After viewing Repsaj’s sudden smile, he opened the door. King Kooh stepped out of the pyramid. His eyes settled on the barren desert. ‘’I don’t see enemies now. You can return to your wife for now.’’

 

‘’Thank you,’’ Repsaj said. He searched for Ailicec and found her in their chamber. Repsaj viewed her standing by their bed. He smiled at her. ‘’There aren’t any enemies. I can be with you now.’’

 

Ailicec’s smile returned. She wrapped her arms around Repsaj’s waist. Ailicec kissed him again. *I won’t mention falling into King Kooh’s scorpion pit earlier. My spouse should be happy for a few hours.* The spirit continued to smile as Repsaj held her.

 

 

The End


End file.
